


Black Butler Ocs

by Babe_Chan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Information, Chefs, Class Issues, Dead Parents (wowie no surprise there), Demon Deals, Demons, Disabled Character, Doctors & Physicians, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Maids, Minor Character Death, Mother Complex, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everything you would ever need to know about my black butler ocs.<br/>From their favorite food to what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Butler Ocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main protagonist/contract holder of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, I'll probably do some tweaking with this but I wanted to at least get the information down.
> 
> Sorry if the format is a little weird, I'm not used to it myself.

Character Name:

Percy Foster

 

Nickname/Alias/Titles:

Big brother, Lord Foster

 

Age:

15

 

Date of Birth: 

June, 10, 1872

  
Place of Birth:

A small rundown house, in the slums/ghetto of London, that his mother and other people lived in.

  
Residence:

Prior to contract: Slums/ghetto of London, in a rundown orphanage hidden from view.

After the contract is made: A average sized manor off in the countryside, about a four hours ride by carriage before reaching any town.

 

Height:

5'5"

  
Weight:

Prior to contract:

104lbs (he's unbelievably underweight in the beginning).

After the contract is made:

145lbs (he's got some meat on dem bones)

 

  
Clothing Choices:

Prior to contract;

Simple grey trousers with a few patches on them, has them tucked into his worn brown leather boots. Untucked cream long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, black vest.

After the contract is made;

Variations of his original outfit but are not old/tattered.

  
Hair Color:

Chestnut, dark brown undertones.

  
Hair Length:

Just long enough to pull into a short ponytail.

  
Eye Color:

Dark brown

  
Handedness:

Ambidextrous, though prefers his right hand.

  
  
Tattoos / Marks:

Couple markings from getting a beating, different times, for stealing or causing trouble. His contract mark is on his throat.

  
Role in the Story:

Percy Foster is the main protagonist/contract holder. He's the head of the Foster estate, who is doing everything he can to provide a better life for his sister.

  
Key Relationships/Thoughts on them (including canon characters) :

Winnie Foster:

His beloved sister, she means the world to him. He constantly worried about her safety ever since she got into an accident, causing her to lose the ability of walking on her own. She's a sweet little girl with a heart of gold. He puts her needs above his, nothing is more important than her safety and well being.

 

Lewis Foster:

The man is his father, he doesn't know him on a personal level. The man was an abusive drunk, spending all the money on cheap booze and was never really home. Percy is disgusted with the man, wishing nothing more that he'd die. He blames Lewis for his mother's untimely passing and his beloved sister's injury. (Explained a bit farther down)

 

Marianne Foster:

He doesn't remember a whole lot of his mother. She was a kind woman from the things he does remember. A good mother, putting her children's needs before hers. Percy misses her greatly and finds himself thinking about her when he's alone.

 

Fawn Nicolas:

A demon that he made a contract with. She's an interesting demon, he feels like she's more of a motherly figure than just his and Winnie's maid. Though he'd never admit that to her, he feels like no one can truly replace his mother. She was his shoulder to cry on when needed, very loyal but could be a little bit sassy at times.

 

Emil Rogers:

He looks up to the gardener, who is a very odd man. Despite being odd the man, Percy had caught the man talking with the plan on different occasionsts, he respected the man. He often finds Emil in the garden from morning till night, taking breaks to eat something and help the others if need be. He does wonder where the man got his scars.

 

James Anderson:

Just like Emil he looks up to the chef, a very charismatic man. The chef hardly leaves the estate, he's an albino, and always has a story to tell. Percy sees him almost as a brother. Thinks it's funny how easily flustered James gets around Fawn.

 

Booker Oswald:

Percy looks up to Booker, probably looks up to him more than the others. The man is a doctor, he's a quiet man but tells a joke or two. He takes care of Winnie, making sure that she's in good health. Percy thinks very highly of him.

 

Ciel Phantomhive:

He finds Ciel a bit too uptight, kind of a stick in the mud. Though he does respect the younger boy, he would consider the Phantomhive somewhere between an acquaintance and a friend. It actually took him a while to discover that Ciel had a contract as well.

 

Elizabeth Midford:

He is very fond of her, she's just so sweet and energetic it's impossible not to like her. He's only talked to her a handful of times but he thinks of her as a good friend. Percy will even setup play dates for Winnie and Elizabeth, the two seem to get along. 

 

Sebastian Michaelis: 

He doesn't know much about the butler in the beginning. As time passes he figures out what Sebastian truly is, it doesn't bother him. Percy doesn't really talk with him, though he has caught Fawn talking with the demon butler.

 

Mey-Rin:

He thinks she's a nice lady, hasn't talked to her a lot but he likes her. He's helped her clean up any plates she's accidentally broken a few times.

 

Finnian: 

He really likes the energetic gardener, even if Finny is a bit absent minded at times. Percy can tell the gardener has his heart in the right place.

 

Bard:

 He likes Bard's sense of humor, kind of envious of how carefree the chef is. Though he is a bit concerned about the flamethrower.

 

Tanka:

He sees the older man as a grandfather, often having tea with him when he can. Even if they don't exchange words Percy enjoys his presence.

 

Pluto: 

Hasn't had the chance to meet the energetic dog but after visiting the Phantomhive estate a few times he does. Percy absolutely adores Pluto and will play with the hound when he can.

 

Grell:

He's seen the redhead hanging around the Phantomhive estate but never really talked.

 

Education:

Prior to contract:

Not a whole lot, he could manage reading, but nothing too extreme. Though he was very clever/witty by coming up with ideas.

After the contract is made;

His reading improved greatly, even learned how to write. Learned about what it takes to run a business.

 

  
Work History:

Prior to contract: 

If pickpocketing/running errands for different people counts.

After the contract is made:

Running a business that deals with making sweets.

  
Skills:

Pickpocketing, thinking puzzles, sewing, drawing, dancing, and using a pocket knife.

  
Phobias / Fears: 

Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself.

Cleithrophobia/Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place.

 

  
Bad Habits / Vices:

Stealing, having spent a good portion of his life doing so it's fairly difficult to break the habit. Though he's gotten better as time passes.

Swearing in front of others.

  
Quirks:

Drawing random doodles, always carries a piece of charcoal or something to facilitate the need.

Taking in stray animals/always helping animals no matter what.

Lightly bounces leg, doesn't matter which, when sitting down.

 

  
Best Qualities:

Loyalty towards his beloved sister/people he genuinely cares for.

 Selflessness: will go out of his way to help others.

Blunt/straightforward: he tells it like it is.

  
Worst Qualities:

Loyalty: can lead to him seeing them unable to do no wrong/or unintentionally helps them in doing something unlawful or illegal.

Selflessness, sometimes it gets him into all sorts of trouble.

Blunt/straightforward, he's not one to filter himself and that's gotten him into many difficult situations.

 

  
Key Childhood Experiences:

Winnie being born when he was 3.

His father's drunken rampage, one of the worse, which ended with him beating Winnie severely. She ended up with a fractured femur and it healing incorrectly so she is unable to walk without difficulty. She was about 2 while Percy was 5.

His mother dying due to complications of his father's alcoholism. Resulting Percy's mother being beaten constantly until one day she didn't make it. He was 6 years old at the time. Lewis Foster was arrested for murder of his wife, Percy and Winnie stayed the orphanage in the slums/ghettos from then.

Percy makes a contract with a demon at age 8.

 

Key Teenage Experiences:

Foster Sweets and Confections was opened, gaining some popularity at a moderate pace. He was 13 years old at the time.

Becoming business partners with the Phantomhive family. He had just turned 15 a week prior.

  
  
Favorites:

He, ironically enough, doesn't like sweets but spicy/tart treats.

Fall is his favorite season, he likes the colors changing.

He likes reading fairy tales to Winnie.

Spending time with Winnie is his absolute favorite thing.

All animals are his favourite.

  
Goals and Motivations:

To provide a better future for his sister, to give her financial security/ensure she'll always be taken care of as well as her descendents.

  
Morality / Ethics:

He doesn't believe in harming the helpless. Though he's not above getting his hands dirty when it involves people of interest, mostly corrupt 

Believes that you shouldn't hit anyone who can't properly defend themselves.

  
Style of Speech:

It's improper usually when he's at his home. Though Fawn will correct him if she hears him.

When dealing with business he uses proper English.

 

Additional Information:

Likes to cuddle, often being the big spoon.

Loves animals.


End file.
